Rei Rukh
Perfil Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Japanese version *''"Perfect Cascade's captain. He executes Sakamaki's commands faithfully."'' ---- European version *''"The captain for Perfect Cascade, he is completely loyal to Sakamaki Togurou."'' Aparência Ele tem um tom de pele pálido e cabelos grisalhos curtos. Seus olhos são verde-azulados e suas pupilas são em forma de diamante. Enredo Cretaceous Era Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 31 , conversando com alguém em um dispositivo. Ele estava na mesma caverna que Rockstar , na frente dela. Ele reapareceu no episódio 32 no topo de uma colina e teleportou Raimon para um campo de futebol. Eles lançaram o Plano Quatorze, que estava destruindo Raimon. Antes da estréia da partida, Rei disse à morte de Raimon Rockstar que iria impedi-los de Mixi Maxing ela com um dos jogadores, e que suas chances de ganhar eram zero. Perfect Cascade venceu o jogo com uma pontuação devastadora de 19-0, então Rei tentou controlá-los, mas Tochan chamou um alvoroço de dinossauros que permitiu que Raimon deixasse o campo. No episódio 33 , Rei apareceu e teleportou Raimon para o campo de futebol. Junto com sua equipe, eles lançaram o Plano Dezesseis, que foi derrotar Raimon. Novamente, Rei disse a eles que suas chances de ganhar eram próximas de zero. Mas após o pontapé inicial, os jogadores de Raimon imediatamente usaram seu Mixi Maxes, no qual Rei respondeu que era inútil. Ele usou Plasma Shadow , um Keshin artificial, e roubou a bola, depois passou para os outros jogadores que fizeram o mesmo. Devido a Keshin de Torb e Nanobana , Raimon conseguiu defender o gol, mas Sakamaki ordenou Rei a usar Fibra Ópticao que eles fizeram. Perfect Cascade marcou vários gols, enquanto a tentativa única de Raimon de marcar havia falhado. Então, dinossauros chegaram ao campo, perturbando a partida e os jogadores de Raimon, mas não os da Perfect Cascade, que os estavam evitando facilmente. O jogo continuou no episódio 34 . Rei disse a Raimon que a partida agora era um loop infinito. Como Fei conseguiu seu Mixi Max com Big e convocou seu keshin, Kousoku Toushi Robin , Rei disse que não foi o suficiente para marcar, o que se tornou falso como Fei marcou. Mais tarde, após o segundo gol de Raimon, Sakamaki mandou Rei usar o "Modo Mergulho Normal" ao invés do "Modo Prático" com o qual eles estavam jogando. Isso fez os jogadores serem mais rápidos e mais fortes, passando por Keshin Armed e atingindo os jogadores que os possuíam. Quando Sakamaki foi subitamente interrompido pela ligação de Toudou , ele e o resto da equipe deixaram a partida. Durante a viagem,Base do El Dorado . Eles chegaram na sede para proteger os mais velhos, perto do final do episódio. King Arthur's Era No próximo episódio , Rei Rukh foi desafiado pelo SARU a derrotar Matsukaze Tenma como não era capaz até agora, no qual ele respondeu que estava errado, já que era apenas uma questão de tempo. No episódio 36 , Rei estava sob a aparência de um cavaleiro das trevas e controlava Mestre Dragão . No episódio 37 , Rei apareceu na caverna do Mestre Dragão. Quando o Entaku no Kishi de Raimon chegou, ele ordenou que Mestre Dragão os atacasse, particularmente o Rei Arthur . No entanto, devido a Excalibur de Arthur, Mestre Dragão foi espancado e caiu no lago perto de um campo. Então, Rei revelou que ele era o cavaleiro das trevas e sua equipe apareceu. No início da partida, ele e seus companheiros de equipe mudaram seu modo para "Hyper Dive Mode", o que chocou Raimon como se fossem andróides. No próximo episódio , Rei Rukh, juntamente com os outros membros do Perfect Cascade, usaram seu Keshin e cercaram Fei, que estava avançando pelo campo. Então, todos eles usaram Keshin Armed juntos ao mesmo tempo. A partida tornou-se totalmente liderada por eles, até que Nanobana e Tenma sucederam seus Mixi Maxes, respectivamente com Master Dragon e King Arthur , o que fez a partida virar a favor de Raimon. Perfect Cascade perdeu por 4-3 o jogo e depois recuou. Torneio Ragnarok No episódio 39 , ele reapareceu com os outros capitães do El Dorado. Quando viu os jogadores de Raimon, ele não parecia estar tão feliz. Mais tarde, Gouenji Shuuya anunciou os membros do El Dorado Team 03 , dos quais ele seria o treinador, e Rei foi colocado nele. Durante a reunião do El Dorado Team 03 no episódio 40 , Kirino perguntou se Perfect Cascade havia enfrentado as equipes do Second Stage Children uma vez. No entanto, ele respondeu que não, deixando a equipe de Tenma sem nenhuma indicação sobre o estilo de jogo das equipes adversas. Ele reapareceu no episódio 44 . Como o jogo contra seu time e Garu estava prestes a começar, ele disse a Tenma que o banco de dados havia sido atualizado, e que ele agora o consideraria o capitão, o que surpreendeu a ele e aos outros jogadores. Então, o jogo começou. No episódio 46 , Rei Rukh impediu Fei de avançar pelo campo, o que o surpreendeu. Wonderbot então notou que ele era um andróide, e assim não foi afetado pelas dores de cabeça que Fei causou aos outros jogadores. Ele usou seu modo Hyper Dive e pegou a bola de um dos jogadores de Garu, e usou seu Keshin, Plasma Shadow e usou Keshin Armed com ele. Ele alvejou o objetivo e fez um tiro. No entanto, Chet era capaz de pegá-lo usando seu Keshin, Hakubishin Tamazusa 's shikigami Lines . Ele passou a bola para seus companheiros de equipe, que começaram a fazer poderosos golpes na direção de Rei Rukh. Mais tarde, as filmagens de Pino fizeram com que Rei Rukh falhasse. Ele reapareceu durante a partida entre Chrono Storm e The Lagoon, juntamente com alguns membros do Protocolo Omega. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Vista de caracteres Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Rei, The Lagoon tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Player': Rau Sem *'Foto' : Pequeno Gol (fotos de gol, tiradas no armazém dentro do prédio de futebol de Raimon ) *'Foto' : Grande Cachoeira ( Foto da Grande Cachoeira, tirada em God Eden ) *'Foto' : Bola de holograma ( Foto da bola de holograma, tirada no museu do futebol ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 1400 pontos de Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form Para recrutar Rei, Ixal Fleet tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Interruptor Perigoso ( caído aleatoriamente de Robôs de Futebol na rota inferior do talen do Dr. Crossword Arno ) *'Foto' : Monitor de TV Ultra Grande ( Foto de um super monitor de TV, tirada na sala de reuniões do prédio de futebol de Raimon ) *'Foto' : Bola de futebol com 3 cores (3 fotos de futebol de futebol, tiradas do lado de fora do Seaside Stadium ) *'Tópico' : Computador de Ponta (tópico de computador Top-end, adquirido fora da Mansão Kogarashi ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Modo Hyper Dive Rei pode ser aleatoriamente derrubado por uma máquina especial de Gacha em Sandorius que é liberada após Ixal Fleet ter sido derrotado no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Item' : Dispositivo Intrometido ( Seu dispositivo, descartado aleatoriamente de ''Willings' na rota esquerda da pessoa da sombra'' ) *'''Foto : Monitor de TV Ultra Grande ( Foto de um super monitor de TV, tirada na sala de reuniões do prédio de futebol de Raimon ) *'Foto' : Bola de futebol com 3 cores (3 fotos de futebol de futebol, tiradas do lado de fora do Seaside Stadium ) *'Tópico' : Computador de Ponta (tópico de computador Top-end, adquirido fora da Mansão Kogarashi ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 130 *'TP': 116 *'Kick': 107 *'Dribbling': 136 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 83 *'Technique': 121 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 50 *'Freedom': 70 |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal form *'GP': 156 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 131 *'Dribbling': 141 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 83 *'Technique': 121 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 114 *'Lucky': 59 *'Freedom': 230 ---- Hyper Dive mode *'GP': 167 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 123 *'Dribbling': 165 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 92 *'Technique': 133 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 126 *'Lucky': 78 *'Freedom': 210 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully upgraded *'TP': 150 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Keshin armado ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Melhor Correspondência Mixi Max * ** Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Sobe R' *'CS Boss Charas' *'P. Heiba Robots' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Cabeças Igaguri' Trivialidades *Ao contrário de outros capitães do El Dorado , ele tem um dispositivo de esfera azul . *Assim como os outros jogadores do Perfect Cascade, ele nunca mostra emoções em sua voz. Navegação